


[翻译]二胜于一

by Icarus_Ashes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Violence, sub！Altair
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Ashes/pseuds/Icarus_Ashes
Summary: Two is better二胜于一（上）Summary：PWP（纯肉），艾吉奥和阿泰尔喜欢切磋和ML，有时两者同时进行。Notes：这是好几年前我从别的站子上看到的。食用愉快。我的提醒：纯肉！！！高辣！！！请先看预警！！！！！！！！！！！！预警——1.※真·强强，非常非常非常（重音）强气非常攻气的阿泰妮hhhhh开头可能会看到类似AE的剧情预警一下（阿泰妮实力挑衅xxx）虽然A这么α确定一定肯定是EA请组织放心！2.※有侮///辱，有粗///口，还有zong教 敏 感，由于没有上下文不知道为什么两人如此针锋相对（难道是奇怪的情qv？？？）莫名其妙有一种狼群中的强壮alpha狼和一直以来的头狼争着当狼王的感觉OTZ3.AO3上搬得文，发文的小姐姐也是从别的欧美站子上搬的（且我无法翻墙）所以我就无授翻辣~~~4.欢迎理性捉虫！！！我指不定哪边脑抽会错字or错词，发现了一定求纠正~~~5.非专业翻译，我只是肉的搬运工（手动滑稽）——





	[翻译]二胜于一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two IS Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236850) by [Jodlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet). 



阿泰尔再次把艾吉奥打倒在地，对着对方嘴上又狠狠砸了一拳——他要给这个自不量力的新手刺客一点颜色看看。对方受伤的脸上仍然挂着像之前那样得胜般欠抽的笑容。阿泰尔克制住了抡起拳头再给对方脸上来一下的冲动，猛地吻上去。这个吻在他们牙齿的冲撞与带血的撕扯中变得粗暴而令人愉悦，两人的唇舌纠缠，争夺着主动权。

“我哪里触犯你了？我只是想提醒你，你能做的一切事——”艾吉奥挺胯撞着骑在他身上揍他的男人，甚至像是撞到了对方衣袍下的硬挺似的，故意发出些满足的声音，“——我都可以做得更好。”

“我拭目以待。等我我把你操开之后，再说这话，”阿泰尔的右手锁死了艾吉奥的喉咙，偏过头来在艾吉奥耳边刻意用嘶哑的声音吹着气，“我会强上了你，把你干到求饶。”

一声将要窒息却依旧轻蔑的笑声回应了他。艾吉奥的眼中闪动着对这种威胁玩味而享受的笑意，似乎他想到了什么阿泰尔不曾想到的东西。

“我想到了一些你不知道的东西，那是一种让我感到慰藉的想法，”艾吉奥继续挺动着下身磨着阿泰尔的裆部。像是感到对方回应似的，他舒爽地呻吟出声。他们两人的身体燥热了起来，身下一同撑起了小帐篷——如果这时他们中有一方主动妥协，那他们两都能如愿以偿地开始做爱。

年龄稍微大一些的刺客空着的手撕扯着身下人的裤带，在焚身欲火中咒骂着腰带复杂的设计。他直起身子，怒视着这些解不开的破衣服。暂时不挣扎的艾吉奥换了另一种姿势用下体摩挲着阿泰尔的胯部。在阿泰尔看来，这种摩挲无疑是臣服的信号，于是他松开了掐着艾吉奥脖子的手。

“帮我把这些烦人的裤子弄掉吧。”艾吉奥说。

阿泰尔假笑了一下，他的手熟练地伸进对方裤子里，握住这位后代火热的硬挺，并且把它从衣服的桎梏中解放出来。

艾吉奥看向他被套弄到膨胀的分身，大声呻吟着。他当然可以放弃挣扎张开双腿，像个廉价妓女一样被阿泰尔上...但是他有原则。

突然，艾吉奥向后坐起身，重拳击向阿泰尔的下颚，随即把他掀翻在地。阿泰尔迅速恢复过来，两人在地上狂暴地撕扯，翻滚，缠斗着。终于，艾吉奥跨上阿泰尔的腰，狠狠地揪着他的头发向地上贯了几下，这才终于掌控了主导权。

他抓着这位刺客导师的头发摁着他跪下，戏谑地直视着那双因晕眩而迷离的金瞳，命令道：“给我含住。”

他希望看到阿泰尔的反抗和挣扎，所以，当阿泰尔愣愣地看着那根暴着青筋的肉刃然后娴熟的一含到柄时，艾吉奥惊叫到：“他妈的！我、我没想到你.......这么饥渴。”嗡嗡的回声在四围震响。

阿泰尔无视了艾吉奥的评价，只是更用力地吸吮着，舔弄着一根根暴起的青筋。在吐出那一整根分身时，用牙齿轻轻地一路搔弄到顶端。他的手一路向下摸索到了自己的裤子，火急火燎地解开上面的搭扣。

欲火灼烧着他，几乎要使他相信如果没有什么来抚慰一下自己，下体便会燃烧着炸裂开。他呜咽着将艾吉奥的分身深吞到底，一边用手抚慰着自己的硬挺。阿泰尔深喉中含混的呻吟声似乎一路沿着艾吉奥的脊椎冲到其人的喉头，喷薄而出(两人几乎同时舒爽的呻吟出声)。①

这个意大利人不顾对方呛咳中的抗拒之意一下下冲撞着喉咙的最深处。阿泰尔拼命地甩开口中的巨物，剧烈咳嗽了一会，试图深吸一口气缓解一下深喉带来的窒息感。

“混蛋。”艾吉奥毫无怜悯地耸了耸肩，一脚踢在阿泰尔胸口，将他狠狠地踹翻在地。

“很不错啊，你的嘴跟你屁股上那个洞一样，能把我深深包在里面呢。”

他用他所能表现出的最怜悯的姿态凑到阿泰尔面前，一边欣赏着他仍然没从头部重击的眩晕中恢复过来的迷离神情，一边在对方毫无反击之力的时候褪下他的裤子，“现在，是谁之前说了要强上谁的？这是你想被操的惯常——啊，他妈的！”艾吉奥猝不及防的被阿泰尔的头撞到下巴，愤怒地低吼道。

阿泰尔感到一阵天旋地转，艾吉奥趁机把他拉了起来。两人又开始打斗，四臂缠撞，一来一往。终于，艾吉奥把那个年龄稍大一些的刺客压在了墙上。似乎有两道明晃晃的光“欻”地闪过，随后是一阵痛苦的嘶声。

“那种让我感到慰藉的想法是——二胜于一。”阿泰尔转过头看向自己的手腕，他惊奇地意识到，这个年轻刺客竟胆敢用袖剑将他的双手钉在墙上。

忽略这种灼烧般的剧痛，阿泰尔并不感到恐惧。袖剑没有伤到他的要害。伤口会流血，但是不致命。

“如果耶稣基督被这样钉住的话，他会享受他的受难吧。”

——-TBC——————

 

①原文：He moaned around Ezio as his hand wrapped around himself at last, it was almost as if that noise rolled up Ezio’s spine and released out of his own mouth. 啊啊啊啊这句太有感觉了QAQ加了个小括号补充，因为不知道自己有没有翻译清楚，那索性就把原文也附上来吧，不得不说原作者太太我特么吹爆啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
